The Second First Time
by AngelFace24
Summary: Pre-Furious 7: Dom and Letty get a do over in their relationship and decide it's time to go to the next level. Rated M for Smut.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since the family came back to the states. Dom and Letty have been taking it one step at a time with their relationship. She has only remembered small bites and pieces from the early years of her life but hasn't had a trigger yet. Letty has slowly fallen back in love with Dom and Dom has made everyday she's been back meaningful. They haven't gotten pass the next level yet. Dom wanted to respect her boundaries and Letty was afraid of being enough or the same girl that he has loved for so long. But she couldn't refrain from temptation for any longer. She felt ready to take that next step with him.

Letty is in the kitchen washing dishes when Dom walks into the garage with a cloth wrapped around is hand. She turns around and sees him groaning from the pain. She stared at the muscle evident on his arms and through his wife-beater. She had to shake herself back into focus.

"What happened?"

"I cut my hand fixing the windsheild on the Mazda."

"Let me clean it up for you, come here."

He walks over to her and she looks at his cut. He takes the cloth off it and sees the gash. She pulls the cloth out of the drough and wet it with water. She rung it out set it aside as she grabbed the first aid kit. She took gauze and a band to put on his palm. She sat him down and took the cloth put wipe away the blood.

"It stings."

"Don't be such a baby." She says to him as cleans his wound. She places the gauzes on his hand and laid the band-aid on top.

"You're really good at this."

"I've learned how to stitch up myself every once and awhile." She put the cloth on the table and pulls her black tank-top down to show the side of her abs, revealing a scare. "A bullet grazed me once, some peroxide and bandages made me good as new." Dom placed his hand on the scar and felt the faded wound. He let his fingers circled her skin and he didn't want to move his hand. He thought about not being there to protect her. She sees the expression on his face and puts her the head against his cheek.

"It's okay. I know it looks bad but I'm okay now."

"I just wish I could've been their for you."

"We have time now. Let's not waste it. Can I ask you something?" _She said as pulled her shirt down._

"Yeah."

"I know we've taken our time with getting back to us. I want us to...be more than just kissing and holding hands."

"Letty, what do you mean?"

"I'm ready Dom. I want us to have sex."

Dom was surprised by what he was hearing. He loves her and respects her choices with her body. He didn't mind waiting until she was ready, but his heart lit up like the sun. He missed her these last four years. Holding her in his arms, kissing her body, making love to her. Part of him was slightly nervous of having her again but he knows she's just a nervous as he is.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I am. I want you and that's all I want."

"Okay. So I..uhh...When do you want to..?" He says nervously, not knowing how to go about planning their night together.

"We can go somewhere. Where was it the first time?"

"Our first time. We were upstairs in my room. We just got out of the rain after being at the beach. We were soaked and I kissed you. And then we ended up in bed together that night. I lit some candles trying to be romantic and I put slow music on."

"How was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You were the only woman I've ever made love too."

Letty was surprised to hear what he said. He was so masculine and rarely showed his sensitive side. She felt touched that he would open up to only her. She smiled knowing that their first time was more than just sex to him.

"So how do feel about maybe going somewhere nice where we can be alone?" _He asks her._

"I'd like that."

"Okay. We can go tomorrow after the barbque."

"Okay then." She stands up and closes up the first aid kit. "I'm gonna go check on Jack."

"Okay." He says awkwardly. She leaves the kitchen after aiding to Dom's hand. He sits back in the chair and let's out a deep breathe. He and Letty haven't been intimate in five years. He's been with only one other woman but to him, it was just grief sex over losing his wife, knowledge that Letty was not aware of. If a night together was to happen, he knew it had to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Letty woke up early that morning to do some errands before going away with Dom. She drove into the city and went out to the city plaza to shop. She had the money she earned and stashed on the side during her run with Shaw, so this was the first time she was shopping and for herself. She went to Victoria Secret and bought some lingerie. She went to a local spa and got a bikini wax. She was nervous about getting maintenance down there but she didn't want anything to mess up tonight. She nearly sobbed to the receptionist about it being the first she's slept with in five years since she disappeared. The lady understood her problem and suggested getting a Brazilian wax. Letty had been in a drought but with intention. She felt like someone had imprinted on her heart and that giving her body to someone else would feel like she was betraying someone. She didn't realize how painful beauty was. She felt like her skin was on fire after the lady took off the hair but she wanted to feel sexy for herself and for Dom.

She drives back to the house and there were already people starting to arrive. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. She goes in through the back of the house and no one notices her. She's about to walk into her bedroom but she remembers that Dom could be in there. She doesn't know how to look sexy so she needed advice. She walked over to Mia and Brian's room, hoping she is in there to help her. She knocks on the door and the door opens with Mia in a blue floral romper holding Jack on her hip.

"Letty, there you are. I've been looking for you."

"I went out to do some errands. Do you have a dress I can borrow?"

"We can go through my closet. Let me just set Jack down." Letty walks into the bedroom and sits on the foot of the bed. Mia sets Jack in his rolling chair by the bed.

"Sorry for just popping up on you. I know you're getting ready."

"It's fine, I just got done. So what are you looking for?" She says as she opens her closet slide door.

"Something that makes a guy think "I really want to tap it right now." kind of dress."

Mia paused and turned around when she hears the words to come out of Letty. She still sees her as the same tough girl she met down the street as a kid but she can understand where her insecurity is coming from. She's watched Letty and Dom rebuild their relationship and she felt the same way when her and Brian reunited.

"So I'm guessing your dressing up for somebody." she says walking over to the bed.

"I just want to look..like a actual woman you know."

"What's bugging you hun?"

"It's a Dom thing." She says as she sits her arms bent down on the bed.

"You know you can tell me."

"It's too weird for his little sister to hear."

"Honey, you practically lived here for three years, there aren't any filters in this house."

"Okay. I wanted to wear a dress because Dom and I are leaving for the weekend together." She says nervously.

"So it's gonna be your first night together alone."

"I went out and got my hair done, shaved my legs, I even went out and got a brazilan wax."

"Wow, I never seen you act so.."

"Like a real woman? I know. All of these flutters and knots in my stomach. I can't get him out of my head."

"You're in love sweety. You get that feeling when you love somebody."

"It sounds sappy but I feel like I'm falling in love with him again."

Mia smiled seeing Letty like this. She saw her and Dom go through so much pain apart and they become their happier selves again.

"I think I have the dress you need." She goes into the closet and pulls out a bold royal blue sundress. The straps wrapped around her neck and the dress runs to her knees. "This little number will have his eyes only looking at you."

"Mia, it's gourgous. I won't get a spot on it."

"Keep it. After having Jack, it barely fits me anymore."

"Thank you."Letty stands up and hugs Mia. She goes into the bathroom to change and fixes the curls with her hair with a curling iron. She walks out of the roomand goes own the stairs in her tan brown wedges. She turns the corner and bumps into Dom.

"Wow" He's surprised to see her in a dress. He thought she would come down in jeans and a tank top for all he cared but he really liked seeing her like this.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you look like you saw a ghost?"

"I just haven't seen you in a dress since... senior prom" He was about to say their wedding but he didn't want to say tell her. he doesn't want to pressure her to remember.

"We went to prom?" She says acting surprised

"Yeah but it was pretty lame. We ditched and drove out to the beach."

"Let me guess, we went skinny dipping."

"Yeah, that too."

"What else did we do then?" She asks as she steps closer to him.

"You'll find out tonight." He says holding her hands. He kisses her as he smiled, excited to spend some time with her tonight.

"When are we leaving?" She says looking up into his eyes.

"After the party." He says running his hand down her hair. "Are you nervous?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I just want to be with you." She says making him smile.

"Me too." He kisses the top of her head as he held her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for late updates. My laptop is getting fixed and I have to type through my phone on Docs. :(**_

 _Dom's P.O.V_

God she's amazing. I can't take my eyes off of her. I'm in the pool with some of the guys while the party goes on around the backyard. They all are drinking and smoking cigars while my attention is on Letty. She's so beautiful. Seeing her laugh and that heart warming smile made me want to kiss her till I couldn't breathe. One of my nephews runs to her and she picks him up instantly. She smothered his with kisses and spun him around a couple of times. Letty always had a way with kids. We never talked about kids when we were together. I don't know if she wants them or if she ever would? I don't know if she's on birth control but to be honest, I wouldn't mind if somehow the condom broke.

"Earth to Dom." I wake up and realize where I am. "You alright?" Brian asks me.

"Yeah I'm good. I just need another beer."

I step out of the pool and dry myself off with a towel. I see Letty walk into the house and I have the sudden need to folow her.

 _Letty's P.O.V_

Man it's hot. This dress has me sweating like crazy. I walk into the kitchen and open the freezer door. I stick my head and let the cool air flow across my face. I just stand in front of it as I hold the door open. I feel a pair of hands on my hips and starts to pull me towards his pelvis. I turn around and a pair of lips instantly kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pushes my body against the fridge.

"What are we in high school now?" I ask as my nose touches his.

"I just couldn't stop looking at you. You were just so hot, I just had to kiss you."

"Be patient, we have all night for the release of sexual tension." I says as I trace my finger on his lip. "I just want to wait so we can enjoy the moment together. I know it sounds sappy but-"

"It's alright. You're worth the wait." He says to me, making me smile. I kiss his lips softly and he hugs me close to him.

"Let's get out of here than."

 ** _Later That Night_**

 _Letty's P.O.V_

We snuck off out of the house with a couple of bags and drove off for the weekend. I had no idea about the place we were going but Dom says that it's it's beautiful and by the beach. I lay back in the passenger seat of the car and watched the outside speed pass me as he drove. We get into downtown LA and the sun is about to start it's daily setting for the moon to appear. I look out the window and see this big building we pull up to.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

"The Intercontinetal. One of the best in town to stay."

"This looks so beautiful." I say as I walk out the car. I can only imagine what the rooms look like. We take the bags out of the car and Dom hands the keys to the valet. He takes my hand and we walk through the revolving doors. This place is so beautiful. it reminds of a hotel in Monte Carlo I went to a few years back while running around the world doing heists. We walk to the front desk and there's a older blonde woman in a dress shirt with a gold and black vest.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Toretto."

"Yes we've been waiting for your arrival. Here's your room keys and a map of the hotel. Your room is on the 19th floor, Room 1926."

"Thank you." Dom takes the key cards and the map off the front desk. We walk to the elevator and the inside was reflecting gold mirrors. The ride up to the room is silent for a little bit. We looked up and around the elevator as the bell rang as it passes each floor. We keep holding our hands and I feel like we're two kids in high school.

I start having these flashbacks.

Me running on the beach and Dom running after me in the water. He's spinning me around and we're kissing on the beach. He's on top of me and I wrap my arms around him as he lays me down on the sand.

"Letty." I hear Dom's voice and turn to see him look at me.

"I think I had a flashback."

"What was it?" He asks me.

"You and me were on a beach. We were kissing and laughing, running in the water. Does it sound familiar to you?" He let's go of my hand and looks at my astonished. I must have hit a nerve and scared him. "Did I say something wrong ?"

"No, you didn't. It's just an important memory..for us." He says turning himself in front of me.

"How important?"

"It was first date."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I took you for a picnic on the beach and you got the idea to go skinny dipping in the water."

"That sounds really cheesy. I didn't know we were like that back then."

"You still are, memories or not, I still fell in love with the same girl."

"You do?" Did he just say he's in love? With me? It's only been six months but I feel the same he does. I walk up to him and kiss him passionately. "I'm in love with you too." He smiles at and wraps his around my waist we keep kissing. "I just realized this is an incredibly slow elevator."

We laugh as we held each other. The elevator dings on our floor and we walk out hand in hand together. He's right, we had entetnity for the moments and I want to enjoy every second of this one together.


	4. Chapter 4

_Letty's P.O.V_

I look at myself in the mirror and observe my body now covered in lace. My boobs are pushed up by my maroon Victoria Secret bra. I feel slightly uncomfortable in this matching lace thong but I know Dom will have this torn off me fast by the way it's only covering my inner folds. I run my fingers through the curls in my hair and put the Victoria Secret bag in the trash. I open the door and slowly walk out of the bathroom. I look down on the floor and see a trail of red rose petals. I smell the scent of roses burning and realize there are candles lit. Dom really is going out for this and he's doing all of this for me. I walk pass the wall and now in plain sight of the bed. The trails of petals stop and I look up to see Dom under the covers with his shirt off. The light from the candles is showing of the muscle of his chest and arms. He freezes when he sees me.

"Wow." His breath is taken away.

"Do you like it?"

"You look...wow." I laugh a little at his response.

"I guess I didn't really wore this kind of stuff before did I?" I say walking to the bed.

"No. You were more of the basic bra and panties type."

"Never pegged you for the candles and rose petal type either."

"I'm only the type when I want to be." He holds his hand out to me. "It's okay, I have underwear on. We can go at whatever pace you want."

I breathe a sigh of relief when he says this. I take his hand and he pulls me onto the empty space next to him on the bed. I lay down and he moves the covers to wear it only covers our legs. He gets in between me and starts slowly kissing me. I put my hands on his chest and feel his heart racing as fast as mine. He moves his lips to my neck and moves his body closer to mine. The friction building between our bodies has me wrapping my arms around his back.

"Does that feel good?" He whispers against my skin. I nod.

"Go lower."

His lips move down to my breasts. He massages them as he kisses them through the fabric. I bite my lip as I moan and roll my hips, showing him how much I like it. feel relaxed by his touch, like my body is familiar with him. He moves his hands behind my back and searches for the latch. I forget that it hooks in the front. I push him off a little and he's really surprised by my sudden movement.

"It unhooks from the front." He smiles and kisses me. I smile in our kisses and sit up on my elbows. His hands move to the middle of my bra and he pulls the latch apart, releasing my breasts from it's hold. He pulls my straps and I move my shoulders to get it off. I lie back down and pull him down with me by his neck. His hand moves to my breast and he kisses my mound. He presses his lips slowly against my skin and it feels so good. He's so gentle with my body and takes his time with me. His lips move lower down my body to my stomach. I close my eyes and let my body react to the touching. His lips moves lower and I anticipate him to go down on me.

"Ohhhh,God." My head jolts up and I look down to see his head between my legs, licking my folds.

"Am I hurting you?" He lifts his head up.

"No, it's good. So good."

He moves his head back down and keeps going. I grab the pillow under my head and grip it as my body responds to the sensation. His mouth moves to my clit and starts sucking, making me scream sounds of pleasure. He wraps his arms around my thighs to hold me down."Ahhh, baby...Oh yes." I fall off the ledge and I cum in his mouth. My mind is dizzy from the instant high I'm feeling. He moves back up my body and kisses my forehead. I open my eyes and smile when I see his face.

"How do you you feel?"

"Amazing. Did you always do that?"

"No but I thought you would like it."

"Good thing I did. Now take these off." I say as I bend my knee and run my foot on his ass. He chuckles at me and sits up between my legs. He pulls down his black boxer briefs, revealing his cock. He's already hard and he's leaking precum. He's bigger than what I expected him to be. My core is begging to have in inside me by the way it's leaking for him. He comes toward me and he wraps my legs around him. I put my hands under his arms to hold onto his back. He kisses me so tender on my lips and we barely pull apart from each other.

"Let me know when you want me to stop." I nod my head and he kisses me as he thrusts into my body. I grip his shoulders as my body reacts to the friction between us. My walls tighten around him as he's pulses inside me.

"You okay?"

"I'm good. Make love to me Dom." I hold my hands on his cheeks as I look at him. He kisses me and takes my hands in his. He puts them on the side of my head and we start to move together. He starts slow but goes in deep with every move. My toes curl as he moves my body against the sheets. I press my foot against his ass to for more. He looks as me, not stopping his movements.

"Don't hold back for me. I want to feel all of you."

He obliges to my request and as he pulls out, he thrusts back into me quickly. He gets a pace going and we start to be in motion together. I moan loud as my body begins to sense my orgasm coming. I don't want this to end as it just starts. Out of nowhere, he flips us without removing his dick from my body. He sits up and wraps his arms around my waist. I move my legs and criss-cross them around his body. We're nose to nose and my core has calmed down but still in heat.

"Move with me." He knows my body far too well. I move my hips and ride him like a stallion. He grips my hips as he grinds against my body. His grunting in my neck shows how much he is enjoying the feeling as much as I am.

"Letty, fuck your so tight. It feels so good."

"That's cause it feels right." I whisper into his ear. He starts jerking inside of me faster and I hold onto his shoulders as he continues. I'm panting and bite onto his shoulder as he pounds into me. My core starts to heat up again and I feel my orgasm approaching.

"Cum with me Dom." I moan. He flips me over, now on my back again. He thrusts himself inside me and I move with him. We look into each other eyes and kiss passionately as he begins to jerk inside me. We both cum together, I scream sounds of pleasure as Dom grips the headboard and my hip. He falls against my body and we both are spent. We lay in the same position for a awhile as we take in what had just happened. He pulls out of me and moves onto his back. He pulls my body close to him and I lay my head down on his chest, draping my leg over his waist. He lifts the bed sheets and covers our naked bodies. He wraps his arms around me and I rest against his body.

"That..was...wow." I say as I pant my breath.

"I was thinking the same thing." He says smiling at me. I kiss him as I run my hand on his chest and he pulls me on top of me. I laugh as he tickles my sides and put his hands on my hips.

"Was it alright?"

"Alright is an understatement."

"Well where would you put it?" He asks me

"Mind-blowing, Amazing, Unbelieveable." I say as I lay my head down on his chest. "It was perfect. Everything down to the rose petals" I look up at him and he kisses me, holding me close to him. "Was I alright?"

"You were amazing. You're still amazing. It felt like the first time with us. All I could think about was making sure I didn't hurt you."

"You can never hurt me Dom. No matter what's happened in the past, it doesn't change how I feel."

"What are you feeling now?"

"That I'm more in love with you than I thought. It's like your a drug I can't quit."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It just means that I love you." I finally let it out. It's out in the open now and there's nothing between us. He smiles at me and kisses my hand.

"I love you too."

I lay down on his shoulder and we kiss each other. We end up making out and holding each other until I fall asleep in his arms. Tonight was more than i could imagine and now my heart is no longer hollow but now full of hope and content.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Next Morning_**

Dom's P.O.V

I feel a pair of lips on my shoulder as I wake up. My head is resting on the pillow and I slowly open my eyes to the early sunrise coming from the window across from me. Her body rests against me, her front on my back, and her face comes up to mine until we're nose to nose. I smile at the closeness we have and kiss her lips softly.

"Morning." She says to me.

"Morning sunshine."

"You sleep well?"

"Yeah. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time."

"Me too." I kiss her and it turns passionate quickly. She sits up on her knees so I can turn my body around. She lays down on my front and straddles my waist, making my cock begin to harden. I feel her smile against my lips and I grip her hips, grinding my pelvis against her naked body. She's wearing my button up white shirt from the night before around her and she isn't wearing a bra underneath.

"Mmmh, somebody's awake."

"You're the one who's the early bird."

"I am now? Well maybe I should get myself breakfast then." She kisses me down to my neck and my chest. She runs my tongue below my belly button and goes lower.

"Letty, you don't have to do-" She kisses me to stop me talking and I lose my track of thought."

"I want to, for me and you."

She goes back down and runs her hands on my stomach. She pulls down my boxers, unveiling my hard cock, and starts kissing the inside of my thighs slowly. I missed her touch so much. She presses her lips from my knee to the v-line above my hips. I look down and see her take my manhood in her hand and kiss the head. She clutches it with her lips and slowly closes her mouth down on me, sucking the pre-cum off of it. She starts bobbing her head and I feel myself hit the back of her throat. It feels so tight, I starts gripping the sheets.

"Fuck Letty, Oohhhh God."

"You like that?"

"Yeah." I huff out trying to hold it together. She puts her mouth back on my dick and swallows as her hand massages my balls. I lie back and let her work me. She's the only one to ever go down on me and the only person I ever let do that. I close my eyes and let her keep going. I let my body react and I end up cumming in her mouth. I didn't expect to lose myself like that. She comes back up and kisses me. She plays hockey with her tongue and mine and bites my lip a little, making me moan.

"Looks like somebody got excited."

"Looks like I wasn't only one."

"Last night you made love to me, I want you to fuck me. Right now."

I smirk as she kisses my neck. "Somebody has a new appetite."

"I just have a craving, for you. It's like a drug." She kisses me with such force, I had to catch my breath. I roll us over, putting her one her back. I turn her body and have her flat on her stomach, kissing up her back. She moans and pushes her ass against my pelvis. I kiss her neck and she arches her back against me. I reach down and rub her ass and I feel the thin fabric on her. She's wearing a lacy blue thong and it makes her ass look so round and perky.

"When did you put these on?" I lower myself down and kiss her ass cheek.

"I took a shower earlier and went to the gift shop downstairs to get a few things." She says as she lays her head down on the pillow.

"What you get?" I say kissing her shoulder.

"Some chocolate, body oil, ice cream." She sits up and kisses me. I kiss her back and my eye catches the bag on top of the chair.

"I wouldn't mind ice cream for breakfast." I jump out of bed and walk over to the chair to get the stuff out the bag. I see a box of Trojan Ecstasy condoms.

"It's a little late for this don't you think?" I laugh as I set it down.

"Dom wait, that bag isn't for-" She says as I take another box out of the bag and pull out a small light purple box with a circle on. I look at the front label and my eyes bulge in shock to see it.

 _Plan B OneStep_

I look up and she sits up in the bed, crossing her legs. I set the box down and turn back to face her. Why did she get the morning after pill for?

"I can explain."

"Okay." I give her a chance to explain herself, I shouldn't be jumping to accusations.

"I woke up this morning and my alarm on my phone was going off. It was a reminder for my period app."

"You have an app for that?"

"Yeah. It posted a reminder of my "fertile window" and then I paniced so I went downstairs and got the pill with the rest of the stuff."

"You aren't on the pill?"

"I just started a few weeks ago. It takes a few months to fully get into my system but I forgot to take it."

"Why didn't you ask me to wear a condom?"

"I didn't want to kill the moment. I know I sound irresponsible but I wanted the first time to be special and for both of us to feel girl. I didn't want their to be a barrier between us. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. It's just..." I say as I walk over and sit at the foot of the bed on my side. "It's really hit that we aren't kids who can take the chances anymore." She looks down in shame. My choice of words hasn't always been that great. "But, part of me thought about us making a baby."

"You want kids?"

"I do." Letty and I never talked about starting our own family before everything happened but getting her back made me think about that life with her."Do you want them?"

"Wait, is that why you were touching my stomach after we were finished?"

"Yeah. I know you still don't remember and I shouldn't be forcing all of this onto you." Before I could finish what I was saying, my face was being grabbed and kissed me fiercely.

"Dom I want to have that with you. I never thought of it as something I would ever want but now that we're together, I can see us having that future together." She looks me int he eyes and she has me swooned. I hold her hand and kiss the inside of her palm. "I just want to take it easy. I don't want to sound traditional but I want to have the ring with a few kids later you know."

She's right. We both want the same things but we should take one step of a time. We took a step forward last night and there's still more to go. I get up and walk over to the chair and take the boxes out. I walk over and hand it to her.

"We'll get there when we're ready. As for right now, I can wrap it up until you're in the clear with your pills."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you before."

"It's something we've always had trouble with but we'll work on it." I hold her hand and kiss it. She crawls over to me and straddles my lap. I wrap my hands at her waist and she grabs the box of condoms.

"So there's about twelve condoms in this box. You think we can make it last for the weekend?"

"I say let's test that out." I kiss her lips and pull the shirt off her body. She wraps her arms around my neck and we fall back onto the bed on our sides.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Years Later (Fate of The Furious)**

 **Havana, Cuba**

Letty wakes up to the brezze coming from the open window of the balcony. She opens her eyes to the light of the sun shining on her princess cut garnet engagement ring that was just above her silver wedding band. She runs her hand over her husband's strong and buff chest. She smiled looking at him peacefully sleep. The night before was filled with passionate love making after arriving in Cuba, it put them both to sleep. She sits up and kisses Dom's and he wakes up by kissing back.

"Hi"

"Hi." She laughs as she kisses him. "Look at that smile, I love it when you smile."

"You make me happy."

"I think having me in this bed makes you happy." She says tapping her finger on his chin.

"Really?"

"Mmhm." She kisses his chest as he looks down at her, biting his lip. She lays her head down and tracing her fingers over his chest. "Do you remember the racer and his dad from yesterday?"

"The one with the boat engine under the hood?"

"Yeah. I was looking at the two of them and I had this little fantasy pop in my head of you having the same thing in twenty years."

"Running cars with boat engines?"

"No. I mean you with your own son working on the Charger together." She moves up, propping her elbow on the bed and looks him in the eyes. "Maybe it's time we had the talk."

"Wow, uh that's..." Dom sits up against the headboard and runs the sweat off his forehead. "We haven't had the kid talk since.."

"I know. How do you feel about it?"

Dom thought about where they are right now. They're together, financially stable, no debts or threats hanging over their heads. The thought of having a baby in their lives felt like something that they would both want and now was the perfect time to start a family.

"I think we're in a good place and you and I would make pretty good parents. Are you ready for that?"

"It's something I thought we'd never get the chance to have this but now all I want is to have that family with you."

"You ready to make a baby with me?" He asks holding her hand. She reaches over to the nightstand on her side and takes out a circular packet. She hands him the packet and he sees that it's her birth control.

"You want to do the honors?"

He looks at her and smiles, holding her hand. He aims for the trash can and throws the packet in the metal tin. He pulls her close and she straddles his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles as they kiss.

"I love you." She says as she looks down in his eyes.

"I love you too and the many babies we're going to have."

"Oh really. How many babies do you want to have?"

"Six."

"Six kids?" She says surprised.

"Three boys and three girls."

"Haha, well if you're expecting six we might just have to adopt some of them."

"So that's a yes?"

"I'm saying you're going to have to get the job done."

"It takes two to tango." He turns her over on her back and now he's on top.

"I know, just don't try to knock me up with twins alright?"

"I'll try." They laugh as they kiss under the covers of their bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Post Mission (Alternate: Instead of the baby plot, Dom's mother and her grown children are kidnapped. We don't know anything about his mother. What if she had another family after walking out on the family and started a new life. Dom having a stepfather and half-siblings he didn't know of.**_

 **New York, Rooftop Scene**

The crew was on the roof of Dom and Letty's penthouse apartment celebrating their victory. Dom and his brother, Luca, are standing by the balcony of the roof looking out at Manhatan.

"So what's next for you and Letty?" He asks.

"We talked and thought about setting up shop here. Living in the city would be a fresh start."

"You won't mind having your little brother up the block at NYU?"

"You in college?"

"I'm studying to be an engineer."

"Really? You ever worked with cars?"

"Yeah."

"I think we won't mind having you around." He says wrapping his arm around his little brother's shoulder.

Letty and Sophia were sitting on the porch swing looking at the two brothers getting to know each other. Sophia smiled as she looked at her two sons bonding while her daughter, Valentina, was playing with her nephew Jack and talking with her sister Mia.

"I want to thank you Letty. For keeping my children safe."

"They're the ones who saved me."

"I always knew you two would get married."

"How?"

"A mom just knows. You made him great man."

"He gets his heart from you."

"What are you two talking about?" Dom says walking over to them.

"Just about how good of a son she has." Letty says to him.

"If that's the case, then you're talking about Luca cause I'm in the doghouse right now."

"I'm guessing that's my cue." Sophia says as she stands up and walks to the table, giving Dom and Letty some slight privacy. Dom stepped in front of her and got on his knee. Letty was confused at what he was doing and thought he was proposing again.

"Dom what are you doing?"

"I know I've been the worst husband and I'm doing what I've should've done the first time. You are the most important person in my universe and I will never leave you again or break your trust. And I will spend everyday making you happy." He takes out Letty's wedding rings from his pocket. She had thrown them at him in the alley. "Will you marry me again?"

Letty gave him a sad smile, knowing that he was speaking from his heart and that he meant every word. She couldn't keep her secret away from him any longer and needed to tell him.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." He smiles and pulls her towards him, kissing her sweetly. He puts the rings back on her finger and holds her hands, kissing her hands. "But on one condition."

"Anything."

"I want one more thing."

"You name it." He says holding her face.

"A crib."

"I promise we will have our family. As many kids as you want."

"No we need the crib because we're gonna have a new member of the team."

Dom eyes shot open and looked at his wife's face. "Letty, are you..."

"Yeah." She nods.

"Are we.."

"We're pregnant." He kisses her passionately and he lifts her off her feet. He hugs her and he starts tearing up. Letty looks at his face and wipes his tears away.

"I love you. The both of you."

"We love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue (Christmas 2017)**

Dom is adjusting his red tie in the bathroom of his home before Christmas dinner begins. He hears a knock on the door and turns to see his wife standing by the door. She has her arms crossed and she's dressed in a red velvet long sleeved dress that fell off her shoulders with sheer stockings and knee high black boots. Her hair was straightened and red lipstick on her lips that made her face pop.

"I thought you were downstairs."

"I was but I knew you would have trouble since you don't do ties." She says walking up to him. She turns his body and fixes his tie for him. He smiles at her helping him. Their marriage has been stronger than it was in the beginning. She's an amazing wife and mother. He's so thankful for her and their family. To be able to rebuild the garage and expand the it into a company.

"So Batman and Robin are trying to get their hands under the tree."

"They're only two and already little fiends."

"They get that from their daddy."

"What about you?"

"They got my hair and cheekbones." She says tucking the tie till it's well tight.

"It's taking a lot of will power not to slide this dress off of you." He says holding her hips.

"You'll get that Christmas present after dinner. Come on, everybody's waiting on us." She took his hand and guided him out the bathroom. They walk downstairs and into the dining room to see the whole family together, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They look over to see their two year old twins, Tony and Ava, in their highchairs playing with the little bells from the tree.

"Look at these two. They're definetely our kids." He said kissing the top of their heads.

"They might just turn out to be musicians."

"They can be whatever want to be, as long as they're happy." They sit at their seats and Dom raises his glass to make a toast. "I know we all are starving to eat this feast my wife made so I'll make this short. We've had a year of many blessings and may next year be filled with more than we thought we ever need and count. Salute me familia."

"Salute." They all say as they clink their glasses.

 ** _Later That Night_**

They pant and moan as they rest their bodies against each other. Letty eased herself off her husband in her crotchless maroon red lace nightie and flopped onto her back. Dom is catching his breath and sweating from the heat they generated together.

"Damn that was hot." He says.

"You were really good this year."

"That was the one."

"We just started two hours ago." She laughs.

'I'm telling you, there's a baby boy cooking in there as we speak." He says as he leans down and kisses her stomach. They decided to try for a third child awhile back on Letty's birthday but they had to wait for her birth control to be out of her system and had to go through several test before they could start trying. Tonight was night one for them.

"There's one more present you haven't opened."

"I'm pretty sure I already did." he says sliding his hand down her pelvis.

"Not that one." She says slapping his hand off."

"Where is it?"

"Look under the bed."

He gets out of the bed naked and looks under the bed to see a small red square box with a green ribbon wrapped around it. He shakes it a little and hears a clinking sound.

"Well I know it's not car keys."

"Just open it and see for yourself."

He opens the box and fingers through the red paper stuffing to find a pacifier with the tag "Baby Toretto August 2018". His eyes shot open and looked up to see Letty on her knees, smiling big at him.

"Letty, are you serious?"

"I wanted to wait until Christmas to tell you."

"How long?"

"Ten weeks."

"But the champagne?"

"I drank ginger ale so no one would notice."

"We're really pregnant?" He says in shock.

"We're really pregnant." She says tearing up.

He kisses her and wraps his arms around her body, lifting her off the bed and swinging her around the room. He is estatic that they are having another baby. They were given a second chance to be happy. To have a life away from the cars and crime, to have their family. He sets her on her back and kisses her, putting his hand on her stomach. He looks down then smiles back at his wife.

"Our little Christmas miracle."

"Merry Christmas Dom."

"Merry Christmas Letty."

He kisses her and held his wife and unborn baby in his arms, never wanting to let go.


End file.
